


Охота на краю

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Весна приносит жителям Фенриса новые опасности





	Охота на краю

— Баю-баюшки-баю…

Мать пела, укачивая младенца, а дядька Сварт, не прекращая тачать сапожок из шкуры конунгура, рассказывал сагу. Дратва с хриплым звуком, похожим на всхлип раненного в грудь, продиралась сквозь плотную кожу, и так же хрипловато звучал голос Сварта:

— Жил один ярл, звали его Хельги ярл. Было у этого ярла много воинов, и была земля. Но в сезон огня море зашевелилось, и острова Хельги ярла ушли под воду, кроме одного. Женщины, дети и немощные телом собрались в середине острова, а воины пошли на берег. И пришел кракен из воды, и пришла неясыть с неба, а из лесу вышел бирюк, и Хельги ярл с воинами напал на всех сразу…

Хельги знал эту историю назубок. Его назвали в честь Хельги ярла, храбро защищавшего племя и павшего, но не побежденного. Сейчас, когда все племя казалось объятым страхом, а растерзанные тела родичей находились едва ли не ежедневно, саги о храбрых ярлах давали какую-то призрачную надежду: прежде выживали — и нынче выживем.

— Баю-баюшки-баю,

Бирюк бродит по краю.

Кто на краешек пойдет –

Того схватит и сожрет, — напевала мать.

Хельги знал, что на Фенрисе нет волков. На Фенрисе есть Волки, и еще где-то в глубине Асахейма есть Небесные Воины, но до сих пор он ни одного не видел. И есть бирюки из дядькиных саг и мамкиных колыбельных, но этих уж и вовсе никто не встречал. Кто из них убивал его родичей — неведомо.

В длинном доме дымил очаг в полу. На стенах висели головы конунгуров и прочих животных, добытых охотниками; старшие сестры Хельги, и родные, и двухродные — Свартдоттир, готовили ужин, а одна из Свартдоттир, сильно подвернувшая ногу, сидела и пряла.

Самого дядьку Сварта недавно сильно потрепал тот самый конунгур, из шкуры которого он сейчас шил сапожки для дочерей. Оттого он и морщился при неосторожном движении. Мать поджимала губы, глядя на брата, и по ее лицу Хельги догадался, что дядька Сварт скоро умрет. Мать умела чувствовать такие вещи. Дядька Сварт, наверное, тоже понимал, что жить ему осталось несколько дней — от его ран шел нехороший дух гниющего мяса, но коротать последние эти дни без дела не желал.

Младенец затих. Мать умолкла, немного посидела над ним, наконец уложила в колыбель и пошла помогать собирать ужин. Дядька Сварт поманил Хельги к себе.

— Меня убил не конунгур, — сказал без обиняков.

— А кто? Кракен?

Спрашивать такое было глупо, потому что дядьку нашли в глуби острова, на туше добытого им конунгура.

— Бирюк, — дядька Сварт тяжело закашлялся.

— Ты видел его? Какой он? Чего молчал?

— Немногие меня похвалят, если я буду рассказывать такое кому ни попадя, — угрюмо сказал Сварт. — Помяни малефик, и он придет за тобой, и его будет уже не отвадить.

Хельги сплюнул на пол, чтобы отогнать малефик.

— Старшим я сказал, — продолжал Сварт. — Оттого твой отец, Хельги Эгильссон, и остальные охотники постоянно несут дозор. Каждый надеется, что про его доблесть сложат драпу. Но вот что я скажу: когда бирюк повадится к селению, то и ниды слагать будет некому.

— Отчего так? Малефик не победить копьем и луком?

— Не этот, — Сварт снова пошевелился и поморщился от боли.

На следующий день дядька Сварт умер. Женщины обмыли его к погребению, но тело лишь завернули в полотно и зарыли в снегу: похороны по заветам стариков устраивать боялись. Мать кормила ребенка грудью с неподвижным лицом, изредка силясь улыбнуться, и украдкой касалась глаз.

— Баю-баю, — напевала она, — баю-баю. Плакать не буду, гордая ива листву не роняет, если уронит — ее не похвалит ясень в чертоге вышнеземельном…

Голос ее пресекся, дрогнул от рыдания; справившись с собой, она продолжала:

— Ясень отважный пред злобозубым не дрогнул…

Хельги отошел, чтобы не мешать ей. Дядька Сварт, который погиб, чтобы накормить родичей, заслужил свою драпу. Как заслужили ее и другие охотники, убитые в чаще.

Вечером вернулся отец с товарищами.

Эгиль Трехглазый ввалился в дом, помогая заносить… нет, не зверя. Человека. В израненном, почти растерзанном теле, кое-как завернутом в окровавленную одежду, Хельги с трудом узнал брата отца, по имени Сванте. Дядька Сванте был крупным и широкоплечим, на голову выше других, и нести его было тяжело; отцу помогали двое молодых племянников. Еще один их родич вошел, пошатываясь и нянча у груди культю, оторванную чьими-то зубами. За ними плелся старший и самый опытный из охотников — Виглаф Лысый. Волос он лишился не по прихоти природы, а оттого, что в молодости кракен содрал с него скальп.

Мать и сестры захлопотали над ранеными. Как истые женщины Фенриса, они не плакали и не голосили — слезы потекут, когда раны будут перевязаны, а мертвые похоронены.

Дядька Сванте был еще жив, но не в себе.

— Бирюк, — шептал он прерывисто, и снова: — Бирюк… серый… серые латы… клинки…

«Серые латы? — задумался Хельги. — Это он про шкуру?»

Если бы на месте дядьки была мать, она могла бы так сказать. Как всякий скальд, она бы слагала висы, даже умирая. И плотная, мощная шкура, покрытая плотной свалявшейся шерстью, впрямь походила на латы.

Но дядька Сванте не то что не был скальдом — он двух слов связать не мог, хотя действовал быстро и разумно. И сравнивать шкуру с латами, а клыки с клинками — это уж точно не по его части. Хельги поначалу и не понял, что странного было в дядькиных словах. Мать же прислушалась.

— Ты словно вису слагаешь, родич, — заметила она.

— Нож у него… был. Рвал меня клыками, а нож на поясе…

Мать сплюнула. Малефик — он и есть малефик: если бирюк и впрямь оборотень, то нож ему нужен в людском обличии, а клыки — в зверином.

— А где остальные? — спросила она мужа. Эгиль Трехглазый поежился.

— Он убил их, — просто сказал он. — Одного за другим. Мы — все, кто остался в живых.

— Но вы хотя бы ранили его? Что вы за мужчины, если не можете совладать с одним оборотнем?

— Помолчи, племянница, — возразил Виглаф Лысый, уязвленный упреком. — Совладай с ним сама, если думаешь, что это просто. Ты его не видела! Он вдвое больше любого из самых могучих волков, закован в латы и бегает на задних ногах быстрее, чем любой конунгур. Он бросил в меня кусок сморози размером с меня самого! Мои ребра хрустнули, и я больше не мог охотиться…

Хельги взял нож.

Его не брали на эту охоту, считая слишком юным и недостаточно умелым. Хельги уже не раз добывал белок, зайцев и даже детенышей конунгуров, его почитали бойким малым, однако против такого врага, как бирюк, он был ничем.

Но взрослые охотники погибали один за другим, а женщины и дети не могли собрать ни грибов, ни ягод, так как боялись выйти из-под крова. В доме прятались его мать, беззащитный младший братишка и сестры. И Хельги закинул за плечо небольшой, но сильный лук — большой охотничий он еще не мог натянуть в полную силу, копье-сулицу, повесил на пояс нож и пращу.

Не сразит бирюка — так погибнет с честью, все лучше, чем попасть в Нижний Мир к трусам и лодырям.

Под мягкими башмаками пружинил и прогибался мох, сочившийся водой. Лишайник слегка колыхался под ветром. Хельги прислушался.

Тишина.

Не щебечут птицы, не хрустит бурелом, не перекрикиваются зайцы протяжными и жуткими голосами. Не трещит молодыми шишками белка.

И к привычным запахам болота и сырости примешивается струйка звериного, хищного душка, застарелой крови и еще чего-то неведомого.

«Он где-то рядом», — понял Хельги и взял сулицу наизготовку, медленно поворачиваясь, чтобы враг не мог напасть со спины.

Казалось, что время тянется, как медовая тянучка, которую так славно варила одна из его сестер. Лес будто вымер.

И вдруг тишина разорвалась. Оглушительный хруст и рев обрушились на Хельги, чудовищное тело опрокинуло его. Сулица хрустнула и переломилась, упершись в непробиваемую шкуру; Хельги попытался достать зверя ножом, но и нож только скрежетнул по туше. Страшная морда, от которой разило тухлой кровью, оскалилась и склонилась к лицу мальчика — не волчья и не человеческая, с пронзительными и злыми желтыми глазами; Хельги заорал от ужаса, извиваясь и пытаясь высвободить из-под навалившейся туши руку с ножом.

Выдернул.

Ткнул ножом в морду, мгновенно отдернувшуюся, в шею, в ухо — куда попал, но не смог даже поцарапать чудище. Зато оно будто лениво повернуло башку, рыкнуло — и хлопнуло челюстями по руке.

Этими челюстями оно могло и самого Хельги перекусить пополам…

— Брат!

Хельги задергался.

Его некому было звать братом, да еще таким глубоким, тяжелым — огромным — голосом.

— Брат!

— Поздно, — произнес другой голос. Грянул гром. Еще раз. Хельги сжался и зажмурился, ожидая неминуемой гибели, но вместо этого тяжесть звериной туши исчезла.

Над Хельги стояли двое, и это были не люди.

Оба — высоченного роста, могучие и угрюмые, в серых латах. В ручище одного еще дымилась большая штука — видимо, она и производила гром.

Отплевываясь от серой звериной шерсти и хлынувшей на лицо крови, Хельги завозился, поднимаясь. Он подобрал сломанную сулицу, выставил ее впереди себя и крикнул срывающимся голосом:

— Уходите! Тронете моих родичей, я вам задам!

— Смотри, ярл, — хохотнул один из гигантов, — он готов сражаться!

— Ты его разозлил своей бородой, — ответил первый, опуская оружие. Он и сам был бородат и совершенно лыс, как Виглаф Лысый, и так же покрыт шрамами. Переступив через Хельги, он наклонился над поверженным чудовищем. — Эх, брат…

Теперь Хельги видел, что чудовище, должно быть, когда-то было одним из этих гигантов. На нем еще держалась часть обшарпанных и побитых серых лат, и в туловище угадывалось что-то человеческое. Припомнив же взгляд чудовища, Хельги содрогнулся.

В этом взгляде ничего человеческого не осталось.

— Храбрый парнишка, — заметил первый. Второй кивнул.

— Я Ульрик Убийца, — сказал он мальчику.

— Я Хельги Эгильссон, сын Эгиля Трехглазого.

— Сын Трехглазого… Хочешь стать Небесным Воином, сын Трехглазого?

Хельги помолчал.

Его родичам больше ничего не угрожало, а сам он еще не был полноценным охотником — скорее лишним ртом.

Мать будет горевать.

Но разве не она сложила песню про бирюка, который бродит по краю и хватает зазевавшихся детей?

И Хельги вложил руку в протянутую руку Ульрика Убийцы.


End file.
